


Lovers

by ramudas



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: :) just a soft thing in lio's pov...
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 28





	Lovers

Galo was a hero in my eyes. I almost hated thinking that of him, but he did save me... Yet he seemed so... inexperienced and naive. 

"Ain't the view nice from up here?" He asked me, snapping me out of my trance. Was everything really over now?

Sure, I would help him restore the city, along with Gueira and Meis, but... I felt... awkward being around the other humans, like a prisoner finally seeing daylight after decades. 

The city had greatly changed later on, mainly the fact that Burnish were allowed to freely live in peace. In fact, there was a huge controlled fire in some sort of town square. All Burnish were encouraged to contribute in keeping it burning. 

"This... is powerful, don't you think?" I asked my friends - Galo, Gueira, and Meis.

"Huh...?" Galo didn't understand.

"It's... this flame... all of us Burnish united, right here... for everyone to see."

Gueira added, "It's like a big 'fuck you!' to everyone!"

"...I wouldn't say everyone," I refuted, "...rather, those who... hated and tormented us." I clenched a fist, looking down. The events of the previous weeks were still fresh in my mind. Everything had seemed to happen at once.

Galo hesitated a moment, but then responded - "I... I don't understand," He covered my fist with his large hand, trying to meet my eyes. "But I feel it. It makes me feel fired up! I feel... angry and pumped!" 

I heard Gueira and Meis laugh, which made me smile.

There was a crunching noise behind us. I turned to look at found a familiar-looking blue haired boy carrying a bag, accompanied by another familiar girl. 

"I've bought stuff for s'mores," The boy spoke to Galo. "You gonna pay me back?"

"Well...! About that..." Galo said, making he and the girl laugh.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"Ah, Remi," He motioned to the boy, "...and Aina," then to the girl, "...this is Lio... Fotia." motioning finally to me.

"Ex-Burnish leader..." Remi said.

"Lio is still our leader!" Meis shouted adamantly.

"Uh, that was Meis." I said aburptly. "The red-haired is Gueira. Nice to meet you..." Remi didn't seem very friendly.

"You too, Lio!" Aina said. She sat down next to Remi, and Galo immediately started digging out the marshmellos. He tossed some to Gueira, Meis, and I. On instinct, Gueira started burning the sweets himself. I laughed, and did the same.

"That defeats the point!" Galo complained, making me laugh again.

Nights like these, when I was around everyone, I could easily forget about my pain. The countless Burnish who've died, because of my actions or not - I constantly feel all of their sorrow. If only they could see Promepolis for what it is now... Nevertheless, there are still many Burnish alive and thriving now... still... still, I felt everything. 

Galo, Meis, Gueira, and I all got an apartment together. Galo and I shared one room, while Gueira and Meis shared the other. 

Galo and I had opposite sides of the room, yet I always found myself spending time with him on his side. Privately, our talks were more personal, which I valued.

"You think too much." He told me bluntly.

"I know I do," I sighed. It was a bad habit of mine.

"Loosen up a bit," He said, placing a hand on top of mine, and then running it up my bare arm to rest on my shoulder. "Do you need to have more fun?" What kind of question was that?

"No, it's just... hard... I feel welcome, but I've been living as an outlaw for years. I... I feel so much for my fallen brothers. I have the weight of all the Burnish residing in me; do you know how that feels, Galo?" I scowled, and then looked down. "It's hard. It's so hard..." My face got red hot, and my soft eyes teared up.

"Hey, Hey..." He carressed my hair, pulling me into his arms. "No need for that."

Angrily, I wiped away tears and buried my face in his chest. He continued to pet me, humming some song. I felt the vibration of his voice and the simultaneous beat of his heart together in a perfect melody meant just for me. My arms had wrapped around him, and I squeezed his big body. He kissed my forehead, and then asked, "Does that make you feel better...?" 

"Yea..."

"Lio..." He kissed my head again, and again, rapidly. I tilted my head up once he was finished. To my surprise, he brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. "I'm so glad to be here with you. You're very special to me."

"Galo..." I buried my face in the crook of his neck this time, stretching up a bit to wrap my arms around his strong shoulders. "You saved me. You are my hero." I whispered my admission onto his neck, only loud enough for him to hear. I didn't even want to hear it myself, but... he deserved to know that I'm grateful for what he's done.

I felt his breath get stuck in his throat. "I wouldn't say all that..." He said very slowly, and began to rub my back.

"It's true." I spoke louder now, almost proud. Without thinking, I kissed his neck softly. I... think I felt him shiver. He kissed my cheek in turn, and... I brought my lips to his and we kissed each other. Oh my god, it felt so good to finally kiss him... We held our heads against one another, as it our foreheads had been glued together. We quietly listened to the sound of each other's breath, both of us deep in thought.

"I liked that." He told me. Before I could reply, he continued, "Ever since... I... breathed life into you... Your lips... I couldn't stop thinking of them. N-not... to be creepy, I just... They were nice."

I kissed him to shut him up. "Who's the one who's thinks too much?" I teased, breaking our serious air. My cheeks were rosy, unlike his. I felt warm, gooey even... I kissed him again, slowly, softly. "I love you, Galo." It... felt good to say that. I rested my head on his chest.

"Lio..." He started. "I love you too..." He hugged me way too tightly, and then I realized he had started crying as I felt a foreign tear hit my cheek.

"Please don't cry," I whispered, wiping his tears off of both of us. I held his cheek, kissing him again. 

He kissed back eagerly, tears flowing. He was smiling. "You saved me too. I'm so happy..." He hugged me again, resting his head on my tiny shoulder.

"H-how...?" I asked, dumbfounded. 

He sniffled, letting his eyes dry for a moment before responding. "You helped me see the evil in Kray... He didn't even care about me, but... maybe his opinion is changed now... b-but, that doesn't matter!" He breathed in deeply. "Fighting with you was refreshing. I felt like we could do anything together..." The bigger boy held my hands. "What do you say?"

"T-to what?"

"Oh, um..." He blushed, perhaps realizing he forgot to say something. "L-let me... fight with you... and protect you, and always be there for you... always by your side, Lio..."

I smiled, and kissed his cheek. "That's nice, Galo..." I grabbed one of his hands, placing it directly over my heart. "It's yours. The fire inside me will burn for you, Galo."

He seemed shocked, or at least pleasantly surprised. Wordlessly, he leaned in to kiss me once more, and placed another hand over my heart.

My stomach growled, making him laugh on my lips. "Let's get pizza," He said, picking me up in his strong arms.


End file.
